


When You're Girlfriend Is too protective

by Kyrate



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, gotta love super protective amberle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrate/pseuds/Kyrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: “Eretria is hurt and Amberle has to protect her in a fight”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Girlfriend Is too protective

Wil, Amberle and Eretria burst from the thicket of the forest at a sprint, a handful of elf-hunters on their heels. Their morning had started out easily enough, the three of them eating a quick breakfast of dried beef and crackers before moving off towards Safehold. It should have been an easy walk through the woods to the base of the mountain… that is until Wil had stumbled into a trap that set off a series of very loud bells. So now they were running for their lives. Again.

“Just once,” Wil shouted, “can we not get chased through the woods!?”

“Maybe if you watched where you walked we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Eretria yelled back, as she barely dodged an arrow that arched over he shoulder.

“Less bickering, more running!” Amberle screamed, the hunters whooped and hollered behind them, their faces splitting into wicked grins at the chase.

Suddenly Eretria screamed and collapsed onto the ground swearing. Amberle turned around and saw her go down, fear burning through her veins. Eretria turned stricken eyes towards her, a desperate plea in her eyes. Go on without me they said, Amberle dashed towards her despite the other girls’ protests. 

“Don’t even think about it.” She snarled as she dropped to her knees beside Eretria. Amberle turned her over on her side and surveyed the damage. An arrow protruded from the rover girls’ right leg, blood was pooling around the arrow shaft and dripping down the side of her thigh. Wil skidded to a stop beside them and dropped down next to Amberle 

“Amberle they’re gaining fast we gotta move,” he said as the hunters came into view, Amberle swore. Through her daze of pain Eretria looked amused and raised a dark eyebrow at her.

“You kiss your uncle with that mouth princess?” Eretria said breathlessly, her face screwed into a grimace.

“You seriously can’t save the witty remarks until after we’re not in mortal danger?” Amberle hissed, the hunters began to surround them; their predatory gazes fixed on Amberle and Wil.

The leader of the gang, a large brute of a man, grinned. Amberle noted, with disgust, that he was missing several teeth. “Take their ears and kill them,” he said jerking his chin at Amberle and Wil, “and be sure to save the girl on the ground for some fun later.” Amberle let out a low growl and clenched her teeth.

“Go screw yourself pig.” She snarled. Wil lashed out with his knife and Amberle drew her sword and struck. She heard a distinct roaring in her ears that she never had before. She realized it was anger, and she pushed it into every swipe of her sword. The lead hunter roared and stabbed at her with his large hunting knife, his face twisted in anger. Amberle ducked and brought her sword straight up and very nearly cleaved the man in half from navel to forehead. 

She turned to the next hunter, and slashed a line of red across her chest before dashing to the next. She didn’t stop until all seven hunters lay dead and bleeding on the ground, both Wil and Eretria gawked at her in shock.

“That was kind of terrifying.” Wil said brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Eretria stared at Amberle, surprise and bafflement lingering on her face. Amberle gave her a relived smile.

“Come on, we’ve got to make camp.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The three of them found a small cave to set up camp for the night. As soon as Wil placed Eretria onto the caves’ stone floor Amberle went right to work, cleaning and dressing the wound in her leg. Eretria never took her eyes off the elf-princess while she worked.   
Wil had stated that he was going to sleep as soon as he entered the cave and in a matter of minutes he was snoring softly on the ground. Eretria rolled her eyes, 

“Men.” She said.

“He’s tired,” Amberle said pressing a damp cloth to Eretria’s leg. “We all are. Especially after the day we’ve had.”

“Yeah remind me to never piss you off ever again.” The rover girl joked, wincing as Amberle tied the bandages around her leg. The elf-princess chuckled.

“I’ll try but I can’t promise anything.”

“I’ve never seen you fight like that before.” Eretria said, surveying Amberle. “What was that?”

“You were in danger.” Amberle said. At the rovers’ sudden silence the elf-princess looked up to find Eretria grinning at her.

“Aw you do care about me.” She said. Instead of responding Amberle leaned over and saw Eretria’s smile falter. The elf-princess placed a small kiss on her forehead and Eretria sucked in a breath.

“More than you know.” She whispered against her cheek. Eretria paused, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheek.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Always.” Amberle said scooting up next to her and leaning her head on Eretria’s shoulder. “Now got to sleep, I’m tired.” The rover girl snorted.

“Yeah that makes two of us princess.” Before she snuggled closer to the princess and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for protective Amberle


End file.
